Версия 0.7.3
Видео Новые возможности / содержание / улучшения *'Пропуск тренировки' **В каждом профиле игры, как только игра сохраняется после того, как Большой Тони потерпит поражение, любое последующее прохождение в одном профиле игры позволяет открыть опцию для пропуска тренировочных миссий. *'Расширенная информация панель' **Нажмите кнопку "i" при наведении на блок, чтобы просмотреть следующую информацию о нем: ***Категория блока ***Принадлежность корпорации и Уровень лицензии ***Редкость ***Цена продажи ***Описание блока ***Другая полезная информация, например, привязанность к земле, потребности в электроэнергии, хранит топливо и т.д. *'Переименование дружественных построек' **Нажмите кнопку "R", а находясь около любой незанятой постройки под вашим контролем , которую вы хотите переименовать. *'Доска объявлений' **Миссии теперь доступны для выбора из Торговой станции "Доска объявлений" (верхние панели) от лицензии GSO 2 уровня. Объяснения использования Доски объявлений доступны после победы над Trader Troll. *'Новые типы миссии' **Защищайте дружественную постройку в течение определенного количества времени, в то время как враги высаживаются и атакуют вас и вашего друга. ***Эти миссии начинают появляться после миссии сигнала бедствия лицензии GSO 3 уровня, лицензии GeoCorp 2 уровня, лицензии Venture и Hawkeye по умолчанию. **Добавлены миссии Восстановления поставки ящиками для всех корпораций на всех уровнях лицензии и обновляется, так что вы будете в засаде врагов только некоторое время. *'New "Find Missions" mission' **When the Mission Log is empty, a mission to point the player towards Trading Stations to get more missions appears. *'Venture Mobile SCU Storage Device' **Venture Grade 3 **It's an SCU block that works whilst attached to your Tech. **It has a shorter pick-up range and it's more expensive than the regular SCU, but it's mobile. *'Venture Mobile Refinery' **Venture Grade 2 **Works the same way as a regular refinery - but no longer needs to be anchored. *'Hawkeye Updates' **Hawkeye Grade 3 missions are now available in Campaign. **Updated all Hawkeye Tech Hunting Missions, added new ones and spread them out across all 3 grades. **Increased the passive braking strength of the Hawkeye Tank Tracks to prevent them sliding around when carrying a heavy weight. **Stopped Hawkeye Shotgun from applying damage to itself, occasionally causing a crash as a result. *'New Audio' **First pass of new audio, including new SFX for weapons, wheels and ambient sound. *'Removed the following old deprecated blocks from the game:' **Old GSO AI Module **Old GSO Up Conveyor **Old GSO Down Conveyor **Old GSO Mobile Delivery Cannon **Old GSO Foundry **Old GSO Mobile Furnace Generator **Old GSO Refinery **Old GSO Scrapper **Old GSO Silo for Large Blocks **Old GSO Fabricators (4 in total) *Any older Techs that previously used deprecated blocks will still load, but these blocks will not appear. Any blocks hanging off of deprecated blocks will disappear too. *Deprecated blocks will no longer appear anywhere in the game (as purple blocks or otherwise), and will yield no money when sold at Trading Stations. Game Design Tweaks *'Block revisions' **Reduced the chance for blocks to survive when detached from an exploding Cab or AI Module. This change is aimed at reducing the number of blocks that can be obtained through combat. **Reduced the bullet spray for all machine guns. **Reduced the amount of time that you can use a Booster for without a Fuel Tank attached. **Reduced the booster falloff time on all Steering Hover blocks. **Increased the power of the GSO Hover Plates, in line with the Venture one. **Increased the damage of most melee weapons (GeoCorp Buzz Saw, GeoCorp Hammer Piston, GeoCorp Plasma Cutter, GeoCorp Diamond Drill, GeoCorp Cerberus **Bore and GSO Small and Large Drills). **Increased the range for all Venture machine guns. **Increased the damage for all Hawkeye machine guns. **Adjusted the fall-off rate for all Booster jets. The Venture Booster is the most twitchy and it falls off faster. GSO are in the middle and Hawkeye have the most powerful Booster, but also have a slower fall off, so they cannot be used for fine feathering, they provide a big, bold, blast. **Boosters now require a minimum amount of fuel available before they can be used. **Remote Chargers won't charge batteries which are almost full. **The regular SCU now powers up faster and has a longer pick-up range. **Increased the pick-up range of all Collectors. Venture has the longest range (but smallest capacity), GeoCorp has the shortest range (and highest capacity) and GSO is in the middle, but all ranges are still longer than they were before. **Increased rotation options for the Venture Shield Bubble. **Updated the damage per second of the Venture Flamethrower, it is now effective against Techs. Also increased its aiming rotation range and speed of rotation and increased the length of the flame jet. **Hawkeye Rail Gun now has a narrow aiming arc to shoot targets that aren't directly in front. **Added new special blocks Sombrero and Moustache (courtesy of Señor Ragequit). *'Mission revisions' **Added a tutorial message about block rotation controls after defeating Big Tony. **Changed the design of Little Thief enemy during the Radar mission to slow it down a little, making it a bit easier to catch him. **Restructured the Block Rewards to stop players from being awarded Crafting Blocks until after they have completed the appropriate Crafty Business missions. **Added mission board descriptions for all missions. **Added variant name and descriptions for generic missions. *'Trading Station revisions' **Allowed the Trading Station mission to occur at any Trading Station. The Trader Troll now lands from orbit when you get there. **Trading Stations now restock their Mission Boards every day at dawn. *'Other tweaks' **Moved the respawn after death distance from 100 units (on the edge of enemy vision) to 150 units away (just out of sight range). **Added lots of new Techs to the enemy population. **Population Enemies now take Block Rarity into account when choosing which Enemy Techs to spawn. The majority of Techs are mostly made from Common Blocks and then some Uncommons and fewer Rare blocks. **Removed the Techs "Bricky" and "Cannonz" from the enemy population for being a nuisance and causing a drop in frame rate. **In R&D Test Chamber, a wireless charging station has been added. Art Tweaks *Various tweaks to the HUD graphics. *Adjusted the Fog settings to help prevent terrain clipping. *Added Venture Mobile SCU art asset. *Added Venture Mobile Refinery art asset. *Fixed issue with transparent Hawkeye block painting shader. *Added Sombrero and Moustache special blocks. *Combined the tree, rock and clutter materials into one material to improve batch rendering. *Optimised Shroom trees for batch rendering. Bug Fixes *'General fixes' **Improved performance by optimising the amount of world that is loaded. **Fixed various crash issues while loading the terrain. **Fixed cause of possible crash bugs. **Fixed certain shroom trees not producing Rubber Jelly **Fixed Thermal Generators being inactive after reloading. **Tweeting an Invader from campaign now correctly sends a tweet and removes your Invader Tech. **Can now rebind screenshot key, which could also previously be triggered while navigating UI menus. *'Block related fixes' **Fix for missing collision on anchor component of anchorable blocks. **Fixed issue where the GeoCorp Geothermal Generator could not power Wireless Chargers on its own. **Fixed wheel juddering when using just Hawkeye Single Wheels on a cab. **Fixed being unable to purchase Lemon block in Campaign. *'Mission related fixes' **Fixed bug with missions spawning in the same location. **Fixed rare case where block rotation wasn’t re-enabled after attaching the repair bubble in the Solar Generator mission. **Fixed Radar mission crash if the radar block is destroyed as part of the Tech blowing up. **Fixed bug with crates spawning, but the enemy encounter doesn’t progress. **Fixed bug causing Crafty Business missions spawning where the base would be partially in the terrain. **Fixed issue where Shopping For Parts mission could cause a blank message box to appear. *'UI related fixes' **Improved the way we handle HUD pop-up menus to reduce instances of overlapping menus. **Fixed display of Fabricator and filter menus in 21:9 aspect ratio. Known Issues *The Solar Generator mission may break if the other early missions are completed before it. *Can incorrectly rename non-player bases. *Multiple resources travelling close to each other along Conveyors may generate bottlenecks and clog bases up, especially around Refineries and Filters. *Graphical issues with red projector on terrain when enemies spawn in. *Some radar markers may point towards things that are missing in the world. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly.